Dark Side of the Venus Blader
by MysteryUnlocker45
Summary: What happens if in the fact that Titi, the Venus Blader who wore the Curse of Hades Jewel? That is a real trouble, if he side with Nemesis, the world could end! It's up to Yu and Kyoya to save their little friend and prevent Titi to become the ally of Nemesis!
1. Chapter 1-The Curse Wouldn't Work

**Got a new idea on my head. This story will be my first to follow Yu and Kyoya. Enjoy it guys. I beg you, no flames! One thing to note, this story takes place in 4D026 and later in 4D029.**

**Chapter 1- The Curse Wouldn't Work**

Pluto was walking to the Mist Mountain Shrine, about to possess Dunamis using Curse of Hades. "This is the time... The time where Nemesis is going to be revived!" Pluto chuckled, then he continues to walk. Meanwhile, Dunamis is looking at the sky when Pluto comes to curse him.

"Get ready, man. This is your fate after all, I am going to push you to darkness." Pluto said. "Dude, that is not my fate! Go away!" Dunamis said angrily. "Taste this curse, MAN!" Pluto said, waving his hand at Dunamis as he pulls off his goggles, only to notice that Dunamis doesn't choke at all. "What's wrong?!" Pluto was angered. "What?" Dunamis said, shocked. He pulled off the jewel.

"This is not the real jewel! Where is the real jewel?! This is just a tin foil!" Pluto said, breaking the jewel. "It must be... The Venus Blader." Dunamis said, shocked at the fact that the jewel was fake.

Pluto flashbacks to where the ancestors rules.

Flashback

"This is the jewel, King Zeus." Hades said. "Hades, I don't know if this is your trap, but thanks." Zeus said when suddenly Titi jumped and grabbed the jewel. "You nut Venus Blader! Give it back!" King Hades screamed. "That is your trap, I know it Hades! If you want to take over the world using Nemesis, harm me! Do not harm King Zeus!" Titi said as he run away. "Damn you! What a asshole Blader!" King Hades cursed at Titi.

Flashback End

"That crappy Venus Blader... He stole it from Hades and now it would be in the desendant himself! I will seize him if I encounter him!" Pluto said, outraged as he walked away. "W-what did I do? I am the one who supposed to wear the jewel! This is al my fault... I must prevent that crackpot Pluto from cursing Venus Soldier!" Dunamis said, blaming himself. He then swapped his robe with a black cloak and a hat.

**Mexico, the Ruins **

Kyoya and Yu met Titi in there. "Titi, since you have never battled before, battle with me! I am sure you are a powerful blader!" Yu said. "Okay, battle me, Yu!" Titi said cheerfully. Suddenly he notices a footstep from afar. "That crackpot Pluto again. I must not let Yu and TateKyo know about this!" Titi thought in his mind. "What's wrong Titi? Let's battle!" Yu said. "Oh, yes Yu!" Titi answered happily. In fact, he was worried in his mind.

**First Chap! Like I say no flames. The story has four main characters, Yu, Titi, Kyoya and Dunamis. But the most main is Yu and Kyoya, they are the protagonist.**


	2. Chapter 2- Horror in a Beautiful Jewel

**Second Chapter guys. Now the real excitement start to begin. **

**Chapter 2- Horror in a Beautiful Jewel **

When Yu and Titi are battling, the battle start with Libra gaining an upper hand on Quetzalcoatl. "Keep attacking Libra! Don't give up!" Yu commanded. Titi was having fun. He has never had such as strong opponent before. "Fun, fun, this is fun! Yes, this is a fun thing!" Titi said when suddenly a gold aura appeared before him. Yu was shocked. But he is more shocked when he sees a jewel on Titi's chest.

"Sorry, Titi..." Yu said. "What, Yu? I am having too much fun!" Titi stated. "What is that weird necklace on your chest?" Yu asked. "What? Necklace?" Titi was shocked when Yu asked about that jewel. "Did you have a girlfriend who give you those jewel?" Yu pointed to the jewel while chuckling. Titi was a bit infuriated, so suddenly Quetzalcoatl attacks Libra. Yu was still laughing then he asked, "Girlfriend? No, I am just kidding. Let's battle! Hey, Libra!" Yu was shocked seeing Libra receiving multitude hits from Quetzalcoatl. "Why?! You are not like this before! Stop it! Or it must be caused by that jewel?" Yu asked. "SHUT UP!" Titi screamed loudly because he is getting angrier by the minute. Quetzalcoatl barrages Libra without mercy. "Stop, Titi! You are going evil! I don't even want to battle you again." Yu said. Titi took control of his anger and turned happy again. "What's wrong with me? Just a little bit dark power... That crackpot Hades was the cause!" Titi said in his mind.

The two continues battling when Titi hears a footstep from afar. It was Pluto, he thought. Then, when Yu was counter-attacking, Titi said to Yu and Kyoya, "Goodbye Yu and goodbye TateKyo. Do not sad if I really die later." Titi said, then he walked away. "Wait, Titi! Where are you going?!" Yu said. "A business that you do not need to know. Farewell, goodbye. I love you two." Titi said, grabbing back Quetzalcoatl.

"Wait! I stll want to battle with you-" Yu said when suddenly a yellow bolt of lightning strucks Titi. Then, when Yu and Kyoya opened their eyes, Titi has disappeared. "What's wrong with him?" Yu asked. "Something must be wrong with him, and about those jewel... Dunamis may know about this." Kyoya said, grabbing a handphone. "Dunamis? Who is Dunamis?" Yu asked. Yes, he don't know about Dunamis yet!

"Hello, Dunamis? I have met the 9th Legendary Blader, Titi. Something is wrong with him since Yu found a jewel, strange jewel." Kyoya called. "Titi? You did not need to know about the jewel he wears." A person with a British Accent said. "This British Accent... Is this really you Dunamis?!" Kyoya asked. "No, I am a mysterious person who is the guardian of Titi, who is currently possessed by Curse of Hades. I have no time to fool here." The person said. "Wait! Where is Dunamis? Answer me! God damn it..." Kyoya said.

The two start to get curious. Finally they decided to find Titi.

**Second Chap. This is just an intro for the excitement. The one actually is in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3- Hard Deal

**Third Chap. I guess this one will be short. But I hope you still enjoy it after all. **

**Chapter 3- Hard Deal **

Yu and Kyoya are still finding Titi who disappeared after a yellow bolt of lightning. The two doesn't notice that Titi is nearby. "_Pluto... He must be here._" Titi said. Suddenly he sees a hooded man. "That's you, crappy Blader. Now are you ready, Venus Soldier?" Pluto asked. "I will never join you, I use my powers for good!" Titi said.

"If you use your power for good, I am going to force you into the world of darkness!" Pluto said. "No. Listen, I am threatening to destroy the jewel now." Titi was about to pull off the jewel. "Don't you even dare to touch it!" Pluto threatened, but Titi almost pull it out anyways. But Pluto raised his hand at Titi, exerting a dark aura. Titi starts to choke as Pluto slowly sucks the power out from him. "This is your fate, man." Pluto said. Titi has no choice but to yell loudly. Yu notices the yell and comes to its source.

"What happened, is that you Titi?!" Yu asked. Pluto notices the footstep and runs away. Titi stopped choking and yelling. "Where did you go? Come on, let's go! We must fight Nemesis!" Kyoya said. "Nemesis? Why I must fight Nemesis? I am not here to do that!" Titi said with a heavy, really heavy voice. "Christ, what happened to you? Your face look like- evil! Angry and full of hate!" Yu said. "What? Oh, no, no. I am just... A little bit headache after yelling just now. Come on, let's go!" Titi said, chucking. Yu and Kyoya beared a deadglare each other. Why was Titi acting so strangely?

_How I could do this? The dark power- it flew to me a little bit. What is wrong with me_? Titi thought in his mind. He spends time ruffling his head. "Titi, are you okay? If you are still having business with those headache, you don't need to walk. TateKyo will help you." Yu said. "I am fine! Let's go teleport from here so it would be easier." Titi said.

Yellow lightning struck from the sky.

In flash, the three disappeared.

**Third Chap. Sorry because it is kinda short, my time is limited. Now Titi is partially bipolar due to some of Pluto's dark power flow to him. The real excitement begins in the next chapter. This Chapter is the second and the last part of the 'Excitement Intro'.**


	4. Chapter 4- Titi Joins the Dark Side

**Fourth Chap. Well, enjoy them! Sorry for who dislikes poorly written Fanfiction, I am still not letting you leave any flames. **

**Chapter 4- Titi Joins the Dark Side **

After an hour Titi helps Kyoya and Yu to teleport, they arrived at a forest near the Mayan Ruins. "What? Why we arrived in a forest?" Kyoya asked. "Well, I can't teleport to the temple directly. Now we have to keep moving... Come on, let's go!" Titi said while running. "What's wrong with Titi, TateKyo? After he is yelling, he sounds more... Serious than usual!" Yu said. "We will find out about that later, just go follow him!" Kyoya said.

Pluto was hiding at the forest waiting for Titi. He notices footsteps from afar. "He is coming. You are going to join the dark side, young man." Pluto chuckled. A man was watching him from afar. "You crackpot, you will never going to made it." He said. Then, after an hour Titi, Kyoya and Yu was walking, they decided to take a break in the wood. When Yu and Kyoya are finding woods for campfire, Titi was thinking something. The dark power has flew a bit to him.

Pluto then jumped and landed in front of him, much to Titi's shock. "There you are, you little crap." Pluto said, chuckling evilly. "You crackpot, you still try to do that to me eh?!" Titi said, angered. "Enough daddling." Pluto said, waving his hand at Titi. Titi starts choking as Pluto sucks the power out of him. Pluto then pulls his goggle off as his eyes shines in purple color. "AAAAAGH!" Titi yells (Like Dunamis in _Whereabouts of Orion_). His jacket changes into black color.

"Titi, I have found the woods- Titi?!" Yu was shocked at Titi wearing a black jacket. "Now he is mine, crackpots. Let's go, young man." Pluto said. Titi nodded yes as he walked away with Pluto. "Wait! What happened to you?! Titi, answer me! Titi... This is bad! Don't go away!" Yu said, but Titi pushed him aside. "Yu, what happened?! Where do you want to go, Titi?! You are not here to assist Nemesis, right?!" Kyoya said. Titi did not answer and instead yellow bolt of lightning strucks him with Pluto. After that, Titi disappeared.

Yu sobbed. "Titi... How could you-" Yu said, crying. "Yu, be patient. We can persuade him to the good side as long we can ask help from Dunamis. Hold on, I will call him." Kyoya said. "Are you looking for me?" A familiar voice said. "That British Accent again..." Kyoya said. A black caped man comes from the wood. "Are you the person that I call recently? Well, I am not looking for you, go away." Kyoya said. "I will help you, don't worry." He said.

A white lightning struck again. Then, they appeared in a chamber. "Is this the Mayan Ruins?" Yu asked. "Yes, it is." The man answered. "Fantastic. Let's go!" Kyoya said.

**End of fourth chapter.**


End file.
